Harry's Eighteenth
by runespoor magic
Summary: In which Lily tries to set up Harry with nice girls, and finds she doesn't really know her son at all. A short, random, pointless Drarry one-shot with a slice of Wolfstar.


Characters – Harry, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Neville, Pansy, James (mentioned), Hermione (mentioned), Ginny (mentioned)

Rating – T

Pairing – James/Lily, Remus/Lily (one-sided), Sirius/Remus (one-sided), Harry/Draco, Harry/Pansy (past)

Summary – In which Lily tries to set up Harry with nice girls, and finds she doesn't really know her son at all. A short, random, pointless, Drarry one-shot with a slice of Wolfstar.

Harry's Eighteenth

"Harry," Lily said, just as her son was about to ascend the stairs. "Can you come in here for a moment dear?"

Harry's shoulders stiffened slightly, but he turned around and offered his mother a tiny smile. "Yes?" he asked, arching a single eyebrow.

Lily smiled at him. "I was wondering if you had plans for your birthday?" she asked. "Do you have a date tonight with Pansy?"

"We broke up," Harry said in carefully controlled voice. "We brok up a month ago, Mum."

"Oh," Lily said in surprise. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I _know_ you didn't know," Harry said.

"She seemed like such a nice girl."

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, she _seemed_ nice.

"Are you seeing anyone else? What about that young lady who tutored you in Ancient Runes?" Lily asked tentatively. "I thought you liked her."

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "I do like her, Mum, but she's just a girl. We've never even spoken outside of our tutoring," he said tiredly.

"There's still time for that," Lily added.

"No, there isn't." Harry said, looking strained. "We're not at Hogwarts anymore."

Lily bit her lip. "What about the Weasley girl, then? Ginny, wasn't it? She's very nice. Don't you see her brothers from time to time?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I'm not really into red heads."

To her credit, Lily did not add the trademark 'but dear, that's a Potter trait' and Harry liked her a little better for it.

She looked up at her son with an earnest expression. "I'm not saying you have to date her, but it wouldn't hurt to broaden your circles, dear. Maybe a nice girl this time. Some of the girls you've dated are so cold."

Harry shrugged. "That's because they're Slytherins. Look, Mum. I'm going out to dinner with Remus and Sirius and then I'm going out with Draco and Neville for drinks."

Lily's eyebrows arched. "Drinks?" she said, her voice rising an octave. "Harry, I don't think that's a very good idea. After what happened at your party last year…"

Harry tried not to growl. "We had the situation completely under control. Sirius was there –"

"Sirius was drunk off his arse," Lily said sharply. "And you –"

"Ah, Lily," said Sirius suddenly, throwing open the front door. "You're not still going on about Harry's seventeenth, are you? Merlin, that was ages ago." He turned to Harry before Lily could retort. "Are you ready, pup?"

Harry shouldered past his mother to join Sirius in the threshold of the house. "Can we take a rain check on dinner? I'm not in the mood."

"Sure," Sirius said easily. "Me, you, and Moony will get a proper head start on drinks then, shall we?"

Harry grinned.

"Are all three of you going to be drinking?" Lily asked worriedly. "You know you shouldn't Apparate and drink. You might splinch yourselves."

Remus, who had been standing outside on the steps, took that moment to step inside. He smiled gently at Lily. "We're grown men," he told her. "I think we can decide for ourselves."

Lily gave him a betrayed look, as if she had been expecting Remus to be to voice of reason and responsibility and he winced slightly.

Sirius caught the look and jerked Remus to him by looping an arm around his neck. He placed a chaste kiss on the other man's temple. "Don't look so down," Sirius said to him. "We need to be sharp for Harry's special night."

Remus offered his friend a weak smile before Harry ushered them out the door. "Don't wait up," Harry said. "I'm staying at Dray's tonight."

"Harry?"

Harry looked back at his mother, who smiled anxiously. "Will you go in and see your father today? I'm sure he'd like to see you on your eighteenth birthday."

Harry gave her a dark look. "My father is in a magical coma," he said flatly. "I'm sure he won't even notice. But if it makes you feel better, Neville and I are going to St. Mungo's tomorrow." He slammed the door shut behind him.

"Come on, come on," Sirius said, charging in front of them. "I've left the Portkey at the end of the drive. I hate to say it, but your mother was right! Probably better to not Apparate."

Harry hung back with Remus. "You're in love with her," Harry said, softly.

Remus looked back at the house wistfully. "I suppose."

Harry shook his head of black hair. "She'll never let go of James long enough to give you a chance," he said.

Remus shook his hair out of his eyes and kept walking. "I know. But Harry, you shouldn't call him that. He's your dad."

"Sirius is my dad," the teen said stubbornly. "In every sense of the word. Hell, he raised me. When Lily was spending every day at James' bedside when I was a kid, it was Sirius who was feeding me and clothing me and tucking me into bed at night. I barely even met her until I was starting Hogwarts. I don't think of them as my parents, Moony."

Remus sighed. "I don't blame you."

"Sirius is in love with you."

"I know." Remus's eyes were locked on the dark haired man, who was singing loudly and off key on his way to the Portkey.

"Are you lot coming?" he bellowed at them, swinging around.

Remus grinned ruefully at him and Harry squeezed his shoulder. "You ought to give him a chance."

"Maybe I will," Remus said, quietly, like he was talking to himself.

It was late when Draco showed up to the pub with Neville and Pansy in tow, and Sirius was not as drunk as Harry expected, although he was steadily advancing on Remus.

"I want to buy you a drink," Sirius said into Remus's ear.

"You've already bought me six," said Remus, voice wavering.

"Have I?" Sirius asked. "Wonderful. Have another."

"If you buy me too many, I'll be too drunk to be seduced into bed with you," Remus pointed out.

Sirius offered him a roguish grin. "Who said anything about seduction?"

Harry grinned at his godfather and got up to greet his friends. "Pansy, Neville," he said, kissing both of their cheeks.

"Hey, Harry."

"Happy birthday, Harry."

Draco smirked at him. "Do I get a kiss too, Potter?"

"It's Potter now, is it?" Harry said, before pouncing on his boyfriend and smashing their lips together. "Did you get me anything nice for my birthday?"

"I don't know," Draco said between kisses. "You'll have to come home with me and find out."

They walked back to the bar where Pansy and Neville were sitting holding hands, just in time to witness Sirius making his final move.

"I'm not in love with you," Remus said, staring up at Sirius.

The corners of Sirius's mouth twitched up. "But you could be, some day."

Remus let out a breathless laugh right before Sirius caught his lips in a long kiss.

"It's about time!" Pansy exclaimed, at the same time as Draco said, "Lupin and Black, really?"

She turned around and punched Draco in the arm. "That's ten Galleons you owe me."

"I heard that," Sirius said loudly.

The end

Please let me know if that was any good in your reviews! It was just a short kind of pointless one shot while I gather inspiration for my other stories.


End file.
